In the prior art to drop the voltage of a power source, various circuit are used, such as a resistor dividing circuit, a circuit utilizing the voltage drop between the collector and the emitter of a transistor, and a DC-DC converter circuit. These circuits have large size and a power loss, and therefore, these conventional circuits are not suitable for incorporation in small equipment.